My Wolf
by xDaa-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION : UA : Un Univers dans lequel Stiles est détesté à cause de son rang, mais où tout change quand un certain loup noir entre dans sa vie.


Hey hey mes loups ! Comment ça va ?

On se retrouve avec une nouvelle traduction, donc, _PAS_ de moi mais de **Dexterous_Sinistrous** sur AO3 qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser la traduire pour vous !

Merci beaucoup à vous de me lire, et de me laisser des petits retours, ça me motive dans mon travail !

Et merci beaucoup à **Calliope83** pour sa relecture et correction.

 _ **Bonne lecture !** _

* * *

Stiles gambadait ,vif et malicieux, dans la neige, jappant joyeusement lorsqu'il tombait au sol avec Lydia.

Cet hiver n'était pas aussi rude que les précédents, mais assez pour qu'ils entendent des hurlements de loups venant des montagnes, signalant que d'autres meutes que la leur étaient en train de dépérir. Leur meute répondait toujours par un hurlement mélancolique à ces meutes étrangères. Un hurlement qui signifiait qu'ils étaient entendus mais pas les bienvenus.

Ce fut durant ce même hiver que Stiles vit un loup noir déambuler près de leur frontière. Il était en train de jouer avec Lydia quand il vit le loup. Il hésita **à** aller se placer derrière Lydia quand celle-ci se figea en voyant le loup. Les Bêtas devaient défendre le territoire face aux intrus quand l'alpha n'était pas là. Les Omégas devaient rester en arrière, à une distance raisonnable, le temps que la menace soit neutralisée.

Le loup noir fixa Stiles et Lydia, et ne bougea pas d'un pouce dans le vent froid. Quand le loup fit enfin un pas en avant, Lydia se tassa sur elle-même, et un grognement sourd jaillit de sa poitrine. Le loup s'arrêta dès que Lydia commença à grogner. Une fois qu'il réalisa que c'était Lydia qui lui grognait dessus, il ne parut guère impressionné et resta serein. Il se remit à avancer, se rapprochant d'eux.

Lydia se recula, forçant Stiles à faire de même. Stiles, d'un autre côté, était intrigué par ce loup noir et par son cran qui le poussait à s'aventurer sur le territoire d'une autre meute, sans y être invité.

Le loup noir s'approcha plus près qu'il ne l'aurait dû quand, un dans un tourbillon de fourrure grise, un autre loup apparut. Le loup gris émit le cri caractéristique des Alphas, ce qui força le loup noir à se retirer de l'autre côté de leur frontières.

 _Papa_.

Les aboiements enragés d'Alpha Stilinski contraignirent le loup noir à adopter une posture indiquant qu'il se soumettait, alors qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté de leur territoire. L'Alpha se retourna vers Stiles et Lydia, leur intimant l'ordre, dans un aboiement, de rejoindre la meute. Lydia obéit à leur Alpha en se levant pour partir, s'arrêtant seulement quand elle remarqua que Stiles ne bougeait pas.

De l'endroit où il se trouvait, Stiles contempla attentivement le loup noir. Il pencha sa tête de côté au moment où le loup noir s'ébroua dans la neige, comme si celui-ci était contrarié de devoir rester dehors dans le froid. Il bougea un peu, et fit quelques pas vers l'animal, mais son père le stoppa. Il tomba presque en arrière quand son père l'empêcha de passer en lui barrant le chemin. Il leva les yeux vers son père, et aplatit ses oreilles sur son crâne quand il vit qu'il le regardait avec sévérité. Il fit demi-tour, suivant Lydia , tout en jetant un dernier regard au loup noir.

Ce dernier continuait de fixer Stiles, ses yeux d'un vert nuancé de jaune suivant le moindre de ses mouvements.

* * *

«Ce loup doit venir d'une des meutes qui ont été décimées par le froid et la faim,» déclara Jackson, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans la tente principale de la meute.

Les hivers rudes poussaient la plupart des membres de la meute à garder leur apparence lupine, leurs fourrures leur procurant plus de chaleur que n'importe quel vêtement. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour une meute de rester sous cette forme tout l'hiver, cependant les membres de la meute Stilinski avaient choisi de reprendre et garder leur forme humaine dans l'intimité de leurs tentes. Ils s'enroulaient alors dans des couvertures, le plus souvent lovés contre leurs compagnons dans le but de se réchauffer plus efficacement.

Stiles s'enfouit sous les couvertures que ses parents avaient utilisées durant toutes leurs années passées ensemble. Il prétendait que la chaleur procurée par celle-ci pouvait remplacer la sensation d'un compagnon à ses côtés.

«Ne devrions nous pas lui proposer notre aide dans ce cas ?» demanda Stiles.

«Et s'il était le responsable de la disparition de sa meute ?» dit Lydia. «Nous ne savons rien de ce loup, nous ne savons pas s'il peut nous mettre en danger.»

«Il n'a pas défié notre Alpha,» répliqua Stiles en regardant Lydia, assise près du feu. «Il a obtempéré à l'ordre qu'on lui a donné, celui de partir. Il veut clairement faire partie de notre meute.»

«Lydia a raison,» dit Alpha Stilinski, ignorant l'argument de Stiles. «Si ce loup a défié son Alpha et gagné, mais que sa meute ne l'a pas soutenu, alors il les a probablement tués.»

«Il ?» demanda Lydia.

«Il laissait échapper des phéromones,» répondit Alpha Stilinski, ses yeux se tournant alors vers Stiles. «Il a pu sentir l'odeur d'un Oméga sexuellement disponible et sans compagnon - c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est approché, puis a obéi lorsque je lui ai ordonné de partir.»

Stiles se tassa sur lui-même, sachant que toute la meute le jugerait responsable si jamais il arrivait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son corps relâchait fréquemment des phéromones dans le but d'attirer un compagnon- tous les Bêtas de la meute étaient soit déjà en couple, soit pas du tout intéressés par lui, _parce qu_ 'il était un Oméga. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer chanceux qu'on lui permette de partager la portion de nourriture de son père à chaque fois que la meute ramenait un animal de la chasse. La plupart du temps, au moment du partage, Stiles était repoussé au bout de la queue **,** jusqu'à ce que son père prenne l'initiative de le sortir de ce mauvais pas en lui offrant sa propre portion. Stiles savait que ce geste ne l'aidait pas à perdre son statut de 'faible', mais il appréciait le fait de pouvoir manger à sa faim, plutôt que les restes.

«S'il veut Stiles, pourquoi ne pas le lui laisser ?» demanda Jackson, tout à fait prêt à se séparer de Stiles si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Tout le monde savait que Stiles serait mis en couple d'office avec le plus fort des Bêtas une fois qu'Alpha Stilinski mourrait, ce qui voulait dire avec Lydia. Lydia était la Bêta la plus chérie de la meute, et l'idée que Stiles se retrouve en couple avec elle fâchait tout le monde. Lydia elle, n'en avait que faire et se fichait du fait que Stiles devrait rester avec les petits pendant qu'elle irait chasser.

«Parce que si je faisais cela, je rétrograderais Lydia,» répondit Alpha Stilinski.

«On ne sait même pas ce qu'il vaut comme Bêta, ce loup,» fit remarquer Lydia, dont le poil se hérissait à l'idée qu'on puisse lui voler son statut.

«Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas un Bêta,» répondit Alpha Stilinski. «C'est un Alpha.»

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur première entrevue avec le loup noir. Bien que les choses se fussent calmées, Alpha Stilinski ordonna que tous les membres de la meute restent à proximité du camp. A l'extérieur du camp, les frontières qui protégeaient leur territoire n'existaient plus et ils devenaient alors des proies faciles.

Stiles se tassa sur le sol, ses yeux sondaient la neige, guettant le moindre mouvement. Il immobilisa sa queue quand il aperçut un lièvre sautiller dans la neige. Il attendit qu'il lui tourne le dos avant de faire un bond en avant.

Quand il revêtait son apparence lupine, Stiles était plus petit que les Bêtas, ce qui le rendait aussi plus faible que les autres. Mais si Stiles manquait de force, il était plus rapide et agile. Il pouvait même battre Lydia.

Attraper de plus petits animaux était une tâche simple pour Stiles, c'était chasser avec la meute pour ramener de gros animaux qui lui était difficile. Stiles était assez rapide pour attaquer les proies à la jugulaire, mais n'était pas assez fort pour les maintenir au sol. Il était trop léger, et s'il sentait une faiblesse, l'animal pouvait facilement en profiter et en tirer avantage. Quand la meute allait chasser, Stiles se retrouvait donc relégué en bout de ligne avec les louveteaux.

Les lièvres permettaient à Stiles de s'entraîner.

Stilies chuta au sol en attrapant le lièvre entre ses crocs. Il détestait le goût de sang qui imprégnait sa bouche quand il tuait un lièvre, et devait oublier le fait qu'il prenait une vie. Le grondement de son estomac lui rendait la tâche plus facile pour oublier, et qu'il tuait pour se nourrir. Bien que son père lui donnât une grosse partie de sa part de nourriture, Stiles n'en mangeait qu'un peu. Il prétendait ne plus avoir faim, et rendait la plupart à son père. Il voulait s'assurer que celui-ci reste fort et s'inquiétait du fait que quelqu'un puisse venir un jour défier son père et le détrôner.

Stiles secoua sa fourrure, se débarrassant de la neige sur celle **-** ci. Il resserra ses crocs sur sa proie avant de se retourner pour rejoindre la meute. Alors qu'il se retournait, il poussa un glapissement qui fut étouffé par le lièvre qu'il tenait dans sa gueule et il fit un bond en arrière, mettant de la distance entre lui et le loup noir qui se tenait juste devant lui. Il lâcha un faible grognement en reculant doucement.

 _' Il a pu sentir un Oméga disponible.'_

Les mots de son père firent frissonne son échine, ce qui gonfla ses poils de telle sorte qu'il parut plus imposant qu'il ne l'était en vérité. Il savait que cet Alpha sauvage allait deviner qu'il était l'Oméga de la meute Stilinski, mais Stiles n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile.

L'Alpha poussa un grognement devant la tentative de Stiles de paraître plus grand qu'il ne l'était. Il se déplaça, et se dressa de toute sa hauteur sur ses pattes. Ses épaules s'arrêtaient juste en dessous de la tête de Stiles.

Stiles était fichu. Il n'avait aucun espoir de victoire contre l'Alpha. Il avait deux options : se soumettre ou mourir. Si Stiles se soumettait, il finirait sûrement avec les louveteaux de l'Alpha, et il se ferait alors bannir de la meute. Si Stiles mourait... et bien, il serait mort, et cela causerait une crise cardiaque à son père, et ensuite cet Alpha pourrait alors prendre la tête de la meute qui lui opposerait peu de résistance.

Stiles décida d'utiliser une troisième option : il jeta le lièvre sur l'Alpha et courut vers les limites du territoire de sa meute. Il se précipita de l'autre côté de la frontière, et s'arrêta quand il entendit un cri faible, sorte de croisement entre un aboiement et un gémissement triste. Il se retourna pour regarder l'Alpha.

L'Alpha était assis, fixant Stiles, avec le lièvre couché dans la neige.

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté, observant l'Alpha **,** l'esprit confus. Il bondit presque quand l'Alpha tourna son corps vers lui, faisant un pas en avant. Il se précipita alors derrière un rocher. Quand il entendit le son familier de la neige crissant sous les pattes du loup noir, il sortit lentement sa tête de sa cachette pour observer ce qui se passait.

L'Alpha observait Stiles,troublé. Il s'assit, oubliant le lièvre dans la neige. Il lâcha un jappement joueur, ce qui était quelque chose de bien peu habituel pour un Alpha.

Stiles redressa alors encore plus la tête, tout en regardant l'Alpha le fixer. Il remarqua qu'une lueur d'espoir brillait dans les yeux de celui-ci.

 _Jouer._

Stiles sortit lentement de derrière le rocher, et se dirigea, pas à pas, hésitant **,** vers l'Alpha. Il s'arrêta, la ligne invisible qui démarquait le territoire de son père le long des arbres semblait les empêcher d'être réunis. Il passa rapidement une patte de l'autre côté, essayant de faire rouler le lièvre de son côté sans trop s'approcher de l'Alpha.

L'Alpha eut l'air de hausser un sourcil, ce qui fit stopper net le geste de Stiles. Ce dernier le fixa. L'Alpha maintint le contact visuel avec Stiles tout en baissant sa tête pour faire passer son museau sous le corps mou du lièvre, et le jeter ainsi facilement en direction de Stiles.

Stiles recula un peu et se plaqua contre la neige quand il attrapa dans les airs l'animal mort. Il observa l'Alpha, et les traces rouges gelées laissées dans sa gueule par le corps du lièvre dont la fourrure était gorgée de sang . Il n'avait pas eu conscience que la température s'était autant rafraîchie et il remercia le Ciel le fait qu'ils conservent leur forme lupine à l'extérieur des tentes durant l'hiver. Il se demanda comment l'Alpha faisait pour rester en vie avec un temps pareil.

Des images de loups errants se blottissant contre l'Alpha lui vinrent à l'esprit. Stiles laissa échapper un petit grognement et enfonça un peu plus ses crocs dans le lièvre. Il détesta le sentiment de jalousie qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il se représentait l'Alpha en train de câliner d'autres loups, et considéra sa réaction comme totalement absurde et inappropriée.

L'Alpha s'allongea, posant sa tête sur la neige, tout en regardant Stiles manger le lièvre. Il semblait heureux de contempler Stiles.

Stiles voulait cogner l'Alpha sur la tête, et lui dire que c'étaient les phéromones qui le faisaient réagir de cette manière. Il se contenta cependant de passer une des pattes du lièvre à l'Alpha, et fut satisfait quand elle lui heurta le museau.

L'Alpha eut l'air surpris, n'ayant sans doute jamais reçu de nourriture de la part d'un Oméga, chose qui n'arrivait d'ailleurs jamais dans une meute.

 _C'est ça_ , pensa Stiles. _Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un grand et fort Alpha pour chasser à ma place._

Stiles attendit que le loup noir finisse de manger la patte arrière, avant d'arracher la seconde et de la lui offrir. Une étincelle de chaleur réchauffa sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'Alpha devenir un peu plus joyeux - comme s'il était vraiment heureux de partager quelque chose avec un autre loup.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, hum?_

Le loup noir était plus grand que son père, et ses épaules étaient plus larges et plus fortes que celles de n'importe quel autre loup appartenant à la meute Stilinski. Il était jeune et son épaisse fourrure, propre et sans nuance, d'une couleur d'encre pure, le rendait bien visible sur la neige. Il était aussi un loup solitaire et se déplaçait dans le territoire d'une meute qu'il savait ne pas être disposée à l'accueillir. Mais il n'essayait pas de dépasser les limites, il cherchait quelque chose.

Stiles se demanda s'il n'était pas perdu ou pire- il se demanda si sa meute avait été décimée et s'il venait chercher un nouveau foyer. Avant même que Stiles ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il avait déjà avancé vers l'Alpha et avait sorti sa langue pour lécher la lèvre pleine de sang du loup.

L'Alpha releva vite la tête, regardant Stiles avec un intérêt songeur. Il laissa Stiles se rapprocher encore plus près, faisant presque bon accueil à cette tentative de contact.

Stiles pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang sur sa truffe, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il était probablement encore plus barbouillé de sang que l'Alpha. Cependant il y avait quelque chose chez l'Alpha qui donnait envie à Stiles de le réconforter. Il savait ce que ça faisait d'être seul- de se sentir abandonné. Il avait vu des loups se nettoyer mutuellement sans être en couple, et ils le faisaient avec affection. Lui n'avait jamais eu droit à ce genre d'attentions- bien sûr, son père le lui faisait quand il n'était qu'un louveteau, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à son père qui le léchait maintenant qu'il était plus âgé.

Stiles recula, observant son travail. Il donna un dernier coup de langue à la lèvre de l'Alpha et la passa sur ses crocs. Il savait qu'il s'aventurait sur un territoire dangereux. Inviter un Alpha solitaire à se livrer à un acte aussi intime avec un Oméga libre et mature sexuellement, c'était comme de demander à l'Alpha de le monter ici et maintenant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se présenter à l'Alpha pour l'avoir, comme un paquet cadeau prêt à être déballé.

L'Alpha hésita avant de se pencher en avant, léchant délicatement le museau de Stiles. Il s'arrêta quand il sentit Stiles sursauter. Il observa Stiles, scrutant un signe de rejet de sa part.

A part sa mère ou son père, aucun autre loup n'avait ainsi nettoyé le visage de Stiles. Il était content que sa fourrure le recouvre, sachant que s'il avait été sous son apparence humaine, à présent, il y aurait eu des traces rouges partout sur son horrible peau pâle. Il bougea doucement son museau, laissant plus de place à l'Alpha, le laissant poursuivre son léchage.

* * *

Stiles adorait ses rencontres avec le loup noir. Il aimait avoir toute son attention, rien que pour lui. Pour le rencontrer, il descendait discrètement la montagne, hors de vue de la meute, et se dirigeait vers les rochers. Il jappait de joie quand il jouait avec l'Alpha et qu'ils tombaient tous les deux dans la neige. Parfois, Stiles se blottissait contre l'Alpha, épuisé par la journée, et s'endormait contre son corps chaud, bien plus imposant que le sien, à ses côtés.

C'était une routine amusante et agréable qu'ils avaient tous les deux entérinée, jusqu'au jour où le loup noir la bouleversa complètement.

Un jour, alors que le loup noir était allongé dans la neige qui commençait à fondre aux côtés de Stiles, il frotta son museau contre la tête de Stiles, attirant son attention.

Stiles se recula un peu pour se retourner et frotter sa truffe contre l'Alpha. Il se figea quand il vit le loup noir tourner légèrement sa tête, laissant son cou exposé. Il savait que c'était une invitation pour se rapprocher- d'accepter sa timide demande de lui faire la cour. Plus important encore, Stiles savait que son père devrait approuver cette invitation, pour que le loup soit accepté dans la meute.

Stiles savait tout cela, mais il n'y accorda aucune importance. Il se rapprocha du loup, enfouit sa truffe dans la fourrure de la gorge de l'Alpha. Il laissa échapper un ronronnement de plaisir quand l'Alpha s'installa plus près, posant sa tête sur celle de Stiles.

Stiles savait que c'était imprudent, qu'il se rendait ainsi vulnérable et se présentait comme disponible . Mais l'Alpha ne prenait pas ce que Stiles ne lui donnait pas. Et c'était un changement qui faisait du bien à Stiles, et qui comblait le vide que la meute laissait en lui.

* * *

«T'es-tu présenté à lui ?» demanda le père de Stiles.

Stiles n'avait pas eu le temps de formuler plus d'une phrase que son père l'accusait déjà de s'être engagé dans une relation sexuelle avec un Alpha solitaire.

«Non, je ne l'ai pas fait,» grommela presque Stiles, alors que ses joues viraient au rouge. «Je ne suis facile, papa. Je ne couche pas avec tous les loups qui me regardent.»

«Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je pense,» répondit Alpha Stilinski en passant sa main sur son visage. «Ce loup a respecté nos limites de territoire et même nos coutumes. Il a montré des capacités qui montrent qu'il serait tout à fait approprié de le faire devenir membre de notre meute. Mais maintenant c'est à mon tour de répondre à sa demande.»

Stiles fixa son père en silence, attendant sa réponse.

«Et je pense que Lydia sera une compagne plus appropriée pour ce loup.»

Stiles plissa les yeux, en regardant son père. «Je ne suis pas... _assez bien_ pour créer un lien de meute ?»

«Tu sais que tu l'es,» répondit son père. «Mais tu es mon fils- et en vertu des lois qui régissent la meute, si je te lie à cet Alpha, il deviendra l'Alpha quand je mourrai.»

«Et donc ?» demanda Stiles. «Quelle différence ça fait ? Que tu l'acceptes dans la meute en tant que compagnon de Lydia, ou en tant que le mien, s'il t'arrive quelque chose et que je suis pas en couple, il deviendra l'Alpha, et la meute fera de moi ce qu'elle veut !»

«Tu sais qu'ils ne te feront pas de mal,» se défendit son père.

«Ah oui ?» demanda Stiles. «La seule raison pour laquelle ils me tolèrent dans la meute, c'est parce que tu es mon père, et que je suis le fils de deux Alphas.»

«C'est ma décision, Stiles,» dit son père. «Lydia est le choix le plus adapté à la situation. Que tu rejettes ce loup ou pas, je m'en fiche. Il sera accepté dans cette meute en prenant Lydia comme compagne.»

Stiles détourna les yeux de son père, mordit sa lèvre, énervé , puis sortit précipitamment de la tente.

* * *

Stiles laissa échapper un soupir de découragement. Sa fourrure le protégeait à peine du vent froid. Il releva la tête quand il entendit au loin la neige crisser sous les pas de pattes . Un sentiment d'excitation germa dans sa poitrine quand il aperçut la fourrure sombre qui contrastait avec le blanc de la neige qui les entourait.

Le loup noir marchait tranquillement en direction de Stiles et une certaine décontraction rythmait ses pas lorsqu'il contourna les rochers. Il portait un lièvre dodu dans sa gueule. Quand il déposa le lièvre aux pattes de Stiles, il arborait un air visiblement satisfait.

Une sensation de chaleur se répandit en Stiles quand il posa son regard sur le lièvre puis sur son loup noir.

Le cœur de Stiles lui faisait mal. Il voulait prendre le lièvre, pour continuer leur cour officieuse. Mais les mots de son père résonnaient lourdement dans ses oreilles.

 _'Lydia sera une compagne plus appropriée pour ce loup.'_

Stiles lâcha un gémissement triste et détourna sa tête du lièvre et du loup. Il espérait que le fait de rejeter le cadeau suffirait à énerver le loup pour qu'il le laisse. Il posa son museau dans la neige, faisant comme s'il était content de regarder ailleurs.

La neige craqua sous les pattes du loup qui se rapprocha. Un museau chaud se pressa gentiment contre la tête de Stiles, le poussant doucement dans l'espoir qu'il le regarde. Un faible gémissement d'inquiétude jaillit de la poitrine du loup.

Stiles garda sa tête tournée, même quand il entendit le son d'un poids lourd s'effondrer sur le sol. Il y eut quelques bruits étouffés, comme si le loup était désemparé. Stiles savait ce que le loup était en train de faire - il s'approchait doucement vers Stiles afin de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il voulut pleurer, lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de la fourrure du loup noir contre lui, le protégeant du vend froid tel un bouclier.

Stiles n'avait jamais manifesté d'agressivité envers les membres de la meute, car il savait que n'importe quel Bêta pouvait le battre et lui briser le cou si son père n'était pas là pour le protéger. Il n'avait même jamais grogné pour montrer son mécontentement quand il était dans sa forme lupine. Mais il se força. Il émit un grognement, le laissant résonner dans sa poitrine. Il espérait que ce grognement avait le son d'un grognement fâché- et pas désespéré.

Comme le loup noir ne partait pas, mais, à la place, se rapprochait encore plus près , Stiles se tourna vers lui. Il claqua sèchement sa mâchoire, laissant échapper un soupir irrité en se levant puis s'éloigna du loup noir. Il fit exprès de frapper dans le lièvre puis il se mit à courir loin du loup. Ses membres dégingandés ne l'aidaient pas à avancer rapidement sur le terrain rocheux que la neige n'avait pas réussi à couvrir. Sa respiration se fit lourde alors qu'il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, en direction du territoire de la meute, là où il savait que le loup ne pourrait pas le suivre.

Son cœur devint douloureux quand il perçut sur sa langue le faible goût de cuivre. Il réalisa qu'il avait _mordu_ le loup noir par accident, et quelques-uns de ses crocs étaient recouverts de sang. Il gémit quand il entendit le hurlement de chagrin venant des rochers.

* * *

Stiles s'occupait en prenant en charge des louveteaux, les surveillant alors que leurs parents se préparaient pour aller chasser. Il mordit, par jeu et pour s'amuser, un des petits qui essayait de le tacler au sol. Il fit semblant de tomber sur le côté, ses pattes gigotant en l'air, alors que les louveteaux jappaient et hurlaient de joie d'avoir vaincu Stiles.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et bougea pour se redresser. Il sentit s'installer un silence lourd, et entendit le son de pattes crissant sur la fine couche de neige. Il tourna la tête et vit la fourrure grise de son père, accompagné par le loup Alpha solitaire couleur d'encre.

Stiles détourna les yeux, son cœur se serrant lorsqu'il comprit que c'était la première fois que le loup pénétrait dans leur territoire, et qu'il allait chasser avec la meute- sans Stiles.

Si l'Alpha ne savait pas encore à quel point Stiles ne valait rien dans la meute, maintenant il le saurait- il verrait à quel point Stiles était au bas de la chaîne de la meute. Peut être même verrait-il Stiles tel que la meute le voyait : comme un mendiant. Peut- être serait-il en colère qu'un Oméga qui ne vaut rien lui ait fait perdre son temps, et ait accepté un cadeau qui aurait dû être destiné à quelqu'un de mieux.

Stiles continua son travail, et attira les louveteaux contre lui pour les réconforter quand ils commencèrent à frissonner à la vue d'un loup Alpha inconnu sur leur territoire. Quelques- uns des petits gémirent en s'enfouissant dans la fourrure de Stiles, d'autre durent être admonestés pour qu'ils arrêtent d'aboyer sur l'Alpha. Il regretta d'avoir levé les yeux quand il s'aperçu que l'Alpha l'avait vu. Il baissa les yeux de honte, honte d'être le seul jeune loup mature à ne pas participer à la chasse.

Stiles fixa Jackson quand il se rapprocha et ce dernier gifla Stiles de sa queue. De l'embarras et de la honte emplirent sa poitrine quand il réalisa que le loup noir- _son_ loup noir voyait comment les choses se passaient au sein de la meute; et il se dit que le loup noir deviendrait comme le autres membres de la meute, qui regardaient Stiles avec dédain.

Stiles vit Lydia qui sortait d'une des tente et arrivait vers eux. Il laissa les petits avec Melissa, et commença à marcher en direction de Lydia, voulant lui parler. Peut- être pourrait-il la convaincre de s'opposer à la volonté de son père- peut-être qu'elle serait sensible à sa détresse et aurait de la sympathie pour lui. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers elle quand il entendit les grognements. Il se figea, il savait que l'un des Bêtas lui grognait dessus parce qu'il allait à la rencontre de Lydia.

 _Je vous en prie, pas maintenant._

Stiles se tassa au sol, aplatissant ses oreilles sur son crâne, espérant calmer ainsi les grognements. Il aurait voulu mourir, tant l'humiliation était forte de savoir que le loup noir pouvait voir tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Les grognements augmentèrent en intensité alors que le museau du loup se rapprochait de son cou. Il essaya de se décaler sur le côté, espérant qu'être hors de la trajectoire de Lydia suffirait à calmer le loup. Les grognements devinrent plus graves, avant de laisser place à un reniflement.

Stiles tourna lentement la tête et vit Jackson trottiner loin de lui, vers d'autres loups Bêtas- les jumeaux. Il pouvait entendre leurs ricanements. Il n'osait pas regarder le loup noir, et voyait seulement ses pattes du coin des yeux. Les larmes brûlaient ses yeux, alors que quelque chose dans sa poitrine craquait, et il fit la chose la plus stupide qu'il eût jamais faite : il chargea Jackson.

Stiles fonça dans le flanc de Jackson, envoyant le Bêta au sol. Il grogna et claqua sa mâchoire, les larmes brûlant ses yeux.

Jackson se remit vite sur ses pattes, fixa Stiles puis sauta sur lui.

Stiles n'était jamais tombé au sol autrement que pour jouer avec Lydia et aucun d'eux ne cherchait alors à dominer l'autre. Là, c'était complètement différent- Jackson cherchait à attraper la gorge de Stiles, pour le maintenir au sol et le griffer jusqu'à imposer de nouveau sa dominance. Stiles frappa Jackson quand il lui tomba dessus, lui montrant ses crocs. Il arriva à se remettre sur ses pattes avant Jackson, prêt à sauter sur lui.

Stiles hurla quand des crocs s'enfoncèrent dans sa hanche, déchirant sa chair et le forçant à tomber au sol. Il se tourna, claquant sa mâchoire vers le crâne. Il entendit un grondement sonore, mais, malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'essayer de se dégager du Bêta. Il se glissa hors de la poigne du Bêta, trébuchant sur le côté. Il s'était à peine remis sur ses pattes qu'un corps lui fonça aussitôt dessus, lui arrachant un cri alors qu'il tombait de la petite pente que son père et le loup noir venaient de grimper.

Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Stiles se remit difficilement debout. Sa tête l'élançait, sa jambe lui faisait mal et il savait qu'il saignait. Il avait fait la seule chose qu'il lui était interdite de faire – et outrepasser les règles était quelque chose qu'il faisait beaucoup en ce moment- il avait défié un Bêta pour obtenir son respect. Il se mit alors à courir, avant même de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Sa respiration sifflait, lourde, dans ses oreilles et la douleur sourde de sa jambe augmentait à chacune de ses foulées, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'en pouvait plus- il ne _voulait plus_ vivre de cette manière. Il courut aussi vite et fort qu'il le put, laissant la meute derrière lui. Il ne s'arrêta pas, même quand il entendit son père hurler, l'appeler, lui disant de revenir.

* * *

Melissa se déplaça pour se mettre devant les petits, les protégeant ainsi de la bagarre.

Le loup noir rejeta sa tête en arrière quand il vit les jumeaux Bêtas attaquer Stiles. Ils essayaient de lui faire du mal, pas d'imposer à nouveau leur dominance comme Jackson. Il lâcha un grondement sans réfléchir, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas censé interférer dans les problèmes de meute qui n'étaient pas les siens. Néanmoins, il chargea quand l'un des jumeaux poussa Stiles de la pente, arrachant un cri perçant à l'Oméga. Il mit facilement le Bêta au sol, appuyant sa patte sur la poitrine du loup, y enfonçant ses griffes pour le garder plaqué au sol. Il tourna la tête et sauta sur l'autre jumeau quand celui-ci essaya de l'attaquer par derrière. Il le saisit par la peau du cou et le précipita au sol.

Il était évident que le loup noir savait se battre, spécialement quand il s'agissait de calmer des loups. Il émit un grognement bas, une menace pour les deux loups, pour leur dire qu'ils devaient bien y réfléchir à deux fois avant de bouger. Il porta ensuite son attention sur la pente et regarda en bas. Il constata que Stiles était parti.

Les aboiements d'Alpha Stilinski les firent se séparer, le loup noir respecta l'ordre et relâcha les deux Bêtas.

Lydia, par contre, n'hésita pas à foncer sur Jackson et les jumeaux qui essayaient de se relever, et à les plaquer au sol une fois le choc atténué. Elle claqua sa mâchoire dans leur direction, enfonçant ses griffes dans la terre en grognant.

Alpha Stilinski poussa un hurlement pour rappeler Stiles. Comme aucun hurlement ne se fit entendre en retour, il essaya encore. Mais de nouveau, aucune réponse ne leur parvint.

* * *

Stiles ne rentra pas cette nuit-là. Il s'abrita sous l'un des vieux arbres devant lequel il se rappelait être passé durant ses balades avec sa mère. Il s'effondra dans le grand creux que les racines de l'arbre avaient façonné avec le temps. Il lécha ses blessures, essayant de les nettoyer et d'enlever la terre qui s'y était logée pendant sa course. Il gémit quand une douleur vive se fit sentir dans sa jambe : sa course lui avait causé plus de mal qu'autre chose. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, posant son museau sur sa jambe en somnolant.

Stiles s'endormit, et n'entendit pas le troisième hurlement de son père au loin qui lui disait de rentrer- et qu'on le cherchait. Il rêva de ses jeux dans la neige avec sa mère, avant que la meute ne se démantèle après sa mort. Il rêva de la façon dont il avait pris l'habitude de se placer sous ses pattes, pour y manger sa portion de viande. La façon dont elle mordillait doucement ses jambes pour le faire courir quand ils jouaient lui manquait. Ses câlins lui manquaient par dessus tout- et aussi la manière dont elle enroulait son petit corps humain dans ses couvertures faites de peaux récoltées lors de ses chasses, et la manière qu'elle avait de lui chanter des berceuses pour l'endormir.

Stiles se réveilla en poussant un petit cri de douleur, la trace de morsure le lancinait. Il avait un peu de difficulté à rester debout, et se débattait pour pouvoir rester sur ses quatre pattes. Il boitilla vers le petit ruisseau créé par l'écoulement de l'eau des arbres. Il était content de voir que le printemps arrivait, et que la neige avait presque disparu grâce aux températures en hausse. Il releva la tête quand il entendit un autre hurlement au loin- cette fois c'était celui du loup noir.

Le loup noir l'appelait- il suppliait Stiles de lui faire savoir où il était.

Stiles pencha la tête en arrière, commença à hurler. Il sursauta et s'arrêta, laissant son hurlement interrompu et inachevé, au moment où il entendit des branches craquer. Il recula, s'éloignant de ce bruit.

Le hurlement de son père brisa le silence, l'implorant de revenir près de la meute. C'était un hurlement d'alerte.

 _Danger. Intrus. Rentre à la maison._

Stiles n'hésita pas, il hurla avec force, implorant que son loup noir vienne le chercher. Il savait qu'être retrouvé était sa seule garantie de rentrer vivant.

Un aboiement sec attira l'attention de Stiles. Il regarda son propriétaire et vit deux loups étranges qui se tenaient juste en dehors des arbres.

Un des loups, visiblement une louve, était d'un blond sale, sa fourrure plus foncée que celle d'Erica. L'autre loup était un peu plus grand, d'un gris rêche, couleur souvent attribuée aux loups plus âgés. Tout deux fixaient Stiles, le regardant, attendant qu'il bouge.

Les yeux de Stiles naviguaient d'un loup à l'autre. Il savait qu'ils devaient être la raison de l'avertissement de son père. Il essaya de se décaler sur le côté, grimaçant sous le choc de la douleur vive qui traversa sa jambe.

La louve suivit son mouvement sur le côté.

Stiles se figea, et elle fit pareil.

Le hurlement du loup noir répondant au sien se fit entendre, et rassura Stiles car il l'informait qu'il arrivait.

Stiles courut en direction du hurlement, sans regarder en arrière. Il se dépêcha, zigzaguant entre les arbres pour échapper à la vue de l'autre loup. Il ignora la douleur dans sa jambe, sachant que s'il ralentissait, l'autre loup l'attraperait. Il pouvait l'entendre le poursuivre, le bruit de ses pattes s'abattant sur le sol recouvrait celui de Stiles. Il glapit quand elle mordit sa jambe, ce qui le fit se retourner- elle essayait de l'empêcher d'aller là où il voulait.

Stiles perdit son équilibre, et tomba par terre, laissant la louve le dépasser sans faire exprès. Il se remit vite sur ses pattes, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser tranquille. Il évita sa morsure, et la griffa au visage. Il sentit un petit sentiment de victoire grandir en lui quand il réussit à enfoncer ses griffes dans sa paupière, la blessant le plus gravement possible.

Mais elle n'abandonna pas.

Quand le loup gris apparut devant lui, Stiles chuta en arrière, tombant encore une fois et la frappa au visage avec une patte, en enfonçant ses griffes. Il glapit quand elle réussit à enfoncer ses crocs dans sa jambe.

Stiles enfonça ses griffes dans le sol, essayant de s'éloigner de la louve. Il gémit de douleur quand le loup gris fonça sur lui, le faisant rouler sur le côté. Sa poitrine s'enfonça sous le choc et ses jambes tremblaient, à force d'essayer de se remettre sans cesse debout. Son corps entier n'était que douleur et lui suppliait d'abandonner. Il allait mourir ici, seul et sans meute.

Le loup gris se plaça au-dessus de lui, se pencha pour renifler la tête de Stiles, faisant courir son museau jusque dangereusement près de sa gorge. Il inhala, ses dents claquant, comme pour répondre à l'odeur qu'il y avait sentie.

Stiles savait qu'il sentait encore comme l'Alpha, bien qu'il eût passé plus d'un jour loin de lui. Mais l'Alpha avait laissé son odeur sur lui à des endroits stratégiques et cette odeur, Stiles savait que son père l'avait sentie également.

Stiles laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand le loup errant mordit sa nuque. Il n'essaya même pas de se débattre, car il devinait que le loup allait commencer à déchirer sa chair s'il le faisait. Il savait qu'il pouvait essayer de courir – ce qui prolongerait la douleur- ou de juste rester immobile et prier que tout allait se passer rapidement.

Un hurlement puissant déchira l'air, et plusieurs aboiements lui répondirent en écho. C'était le père de Stiles, trop loin pour pouvoir le sauver.

Stiles laissa échapper un faible cri quand la louve attrapa sa jambe et tira.

Une masse en mouvement fonça tout à coup dans la louve, la faisant crier de douleur et lâcher sa prise sur Stiles. Le loup gris relâcha lui aussi Stiles quand la silhouette noire bondit en claquant sa mâchoire dans sa direction.

Stiles releva faiblement sa tête, essayant de voir son sauveur. Il sentit la chaleur de la fourrure de l'animal dans son dos. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté, et aperçut la fourrure noire à laquelle il avait commencé à s'habituer. Son loup noir.

Le loup noir se pencha sur Stiles, grognant sur les loups. Il gronda quand la louve se releva. Il enfonça ses griffes dans la terre de chaque côté du corps de Stiles, se positionnant bien au-dessus de son corps meurtri. Sa rage ne diminua pas d'intensité, même quand Stiles lécha délicatement son museau- un geste pour lui faire savoir qu'il était bien vivant.

La meute apparut soudainement à travers les arbres, dépassant le loup noir et Stiles et assaillit les les deux loups.

Stiles se laissa alors finalement aller, laissant son corps se détendre et devenir complètement mou. Ses muscles le brûlèrent à nouveau maintenant que les effets de l'adrénaline se dissipaient. Il offrit un doux gémissement en réponse à la sollicitude du loup noir qui frotta doucement leurs museaux ensemble. Il essaya de lever la tête, avant de réaliser qu'il était trop faible.

Tout était flou, sa tête l'élançait quand Stiles essayait de regarder son loup. Il vit un grand, et magnifique homme se pencher sur lui, et ses mains larges, chaudes et douces, touchèrent son visage.

«Tu peux m'entendre ?» demanda l'homme en examinant le corps de Stiles. «Je vais te ramener à ta meute. Reste juste avec moi. S'il te plaît, reste avec moi.»

Stiles gémit quand deux bras humains, puissants, le soulevèrent. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'étranger, inspirant son odeur. Il lâcha un soupir, se sentant en sécurité, quand il prit conscience que l'odeur appartenait à son loup. Il s'endormit avant même de penser à regarder en quel bel homme le loup noir s'était changé.

* * *

Stiles courait à travers sa fièvre, ses rêves lui faisant parcourir la forêt hivernale. Il grogna de douleur quand il reprit brièvement conscience, la main rassurante de son père sur son épaule.

«Papa,» souffla Stiles, essayant d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir son père.

«Je suis là, fiston,» répondit son père en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les repoussant de son front humide.

«Je suis tellem-»

«Non,» le coupa son père. «Je suis celui qui suis désolé, Stiles. J'aurais dû t'écouter. J'aurais dû-» il secoua sa tête, la culpabilité se lisant sur son visage. «J'aurais dû être un bon Alpha, comme ta mère. J'aurais dû réaliser plus tôt que tout n'était pas comme je voulais l'imaginer.»

«J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt,» concéda Stiles, s'appuyant contre son père.

«Repose -toi Stiles,» le réconforta son père, en replaçant la couverture sur lui. «Arrête de te faire des reproches, et repose-toi.»

Stiles hocha doucement la tête en écoutant son père, se replongeant dans le sommeil.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla, bercé par la douce chaleur du feu brûlant au milieu de sa tente. Il était dans sa forme humaine, recouvert de la couverture que sa mère lui avait façonnée quand il était plus jeune. Il ouvrit les yeux et suivit le mouvement de la fumée montant jusque dans le trou de sa tente. Il entendit des voix dehors, dont celle de son père parlant à la meute et à des étrangers.

«Mon fils est presque mort à cause de tout ça,» dit sèchement son père.

«Votre fils est presque mort parce que votre meute a choisi de dévaloriser son Oméga,» contrecarra une forte voix masculine- la même voix qui avait sauvé Stiles. L'Alpha- _son loup noir._

«Je ne contredirais pas Derek sur ce point-là,» ajouta une voix masculine plus âgée.

«Un Oméga doit être respecté,» continua l'Alpha. «Ils sont rares- certes ils sont physiquement plus faibles, mais ils sont de meilleurs chefs que les Alphas et Bêtas. Ils élèvent et éduquent les petits, et se battront jusqu'à leur dernier souffle pour leur meute.»

«On dirait que tu parles par expérience,» dit Lydia.

«Mon père était un Oméga,» répondit l'Alpha.

Stiles se leva de son lit, s'enroulant dans sa couverture pour cacher sa nudité. Il marcha lentement vers l'ouverture de sa tente, essayant de rester caché tout en épiant les autres. Il vit un grand, homme plus vieux, près de son père, habillé d'une simple paire de pantalon et d'une veste. Il savait qu'il faisait assez chaud pour qu'il enfile des vêtements simples, tout comme cet étranger, mais il trouvait du réconfort dans sa couverture.

«Tu es venu ici pour venir chercher mon fils parce qu'il est un Oméga,» dit Alpha Stilinski, suspicieux.

«Je suis venu ici parce que ma meute a été détruite,» gronda l'Alpha en réponse. «Je suis venu ici parce que ma mère parlait avec estime de la meute Stilinski. Quand vous m'avez dit de rester en dehors de votre territoire, je vous ai obéi. Votre fils a manifesté de la gentillesse à mon égard- ça m'a attiré.»

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration, et fit les pas nécessaires pour avancer et se faire remarquer de l'assemblée.

«Stiles,» Alpha Stilinski remarqua immédiatement la présence de son fils.

Stiles offrit un faible sourire à son père avant de regarder les deux autres hommes. Il vit une jeune femme se tenant près de Lydia, qu'il ne reconnut pas non plus.

«Oméga Stilinski,» lui dit l'homme plus âgé en lui adressant un salut respectueux de la tête.

Stiles lui retourna son salut, peu sûr de la raison pour laquelle un Alpha étranger s'adressait aussi respectueusement à lui, plutôt qu'à son père.

«Stiles, c'est Chris Argent, un Bêta de la meute Argent,» expliqua son père. «Et voici sa fille,» il fit un geste vers la jeune femme près de Lydia. «Allison Argent. Elle est la nouvelle Alpha Argent.»

Stiles sourit à la jeune femme. Il se dépêcha de se pencher plus bas qu'elle quand elle inclina sa tête dans sa direction. Il bougea trop rapidement, perdit l'équilibre en tombant sur le côté- une vive douleur irradia sa jambe à cause de sa blessure presque guérie. Il se sentit happé dans une chaude poitrine, et sentit des bras le tenir debout.

«Attention. Tu es toujours en train de guérir.»

Stiles comprit que ce n'était pas son père qui le tenait- le loup noir avait bougé plus rapidement que les autres, attrapant Stiles le premier. «Merci,» dit Stiles contre sa poitrine. Il resserra sa prise sur sa couverture en levant la tête vers son loup noir. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que son loup était tout aussi magnifique sous son apparence d'homme que sous son apparence de loup.

La poitrine de l'Alpha était large, couverte de poils. Sa peau bronzée était chaude et apaisante contre celle de Stiles. Il était à peu près de la même taille que lui. Il avait une barbe finement taillée qui accentuait la ligne aiguë desa mâchoire et de ses joues, des cheveux courts de la même nuance que sa fourrure. Ses sourcils étaient épais, capables d'exprimer une quantité infinie de jugement. Mais ses yeux étaient les plus magnifiques qu'il ait jamais vus. Ses yeux étaient une spirale de vert et de touches de jaune, similaires aux lumières des aurores boréales que Stiles se plaisait à contempler souvent.

Il était superbe.

«Bonjour,» dit l'Alpha comme Stiles continuait de le fixer.

«Bonjour,» répondit Stiles, lui offrant un petit sourire en se redressant. Il baissa les yeux sur la poitrine de l'Alpha, et remarqua qu'il s'agrippait à sa veste. Il relâcha à contrecœur sa prise .

«Et voici Derek Hale,» dit calmement Alpha Stilinski. «Le dernier membre de la meute Hale.»

Stiles hocha la tête, gardant se yeux fixés sur l'Alpha- _son_ loup, _Derek_.

«C'est notre faute ce qui est arrivé- si nous étions arrivés plus tôt, on aurait pu empêcher tout cela,» dit Allison. «Ma tante et mon grand père, ils...» Elle s'arrêta, lâchant un profond soupir.

«Je comprends,» répondit Stiles, détournant ses yeux de Derek pour regarder Allison.

Allison fronça des sourcils, hochant doucement la tête, montrant qu'elle acceptait la gentillesse de Stiles.

Stiles continua à s'appuyer contre Derek, se gorgeant de sa chaleur alors qu'il recommençait à s'endormir. Ses yeux brûlaient de fatigue, bien qu'il se fût reposé toute la journée. Il écouta son père parler aux Argent d'une possible alliance- qui pourrait bénéficier aux trois Alphas. Il était content que Derek ait choisi de rester près de lui.

«Tu es toujours en train de guérir,» dit soudainement Derek, tournant son attention vers Stiles. «Si tu le veux, tu devrais te reposer,» suggéra t-il.

Stiles leva les yeux vers Derek, ignorant les autres. «Je ne veux rien manquer,» souffla-t-il pour expliquer la raison pour laquelle il était réticent à partir.

«Je te raconterai tout après,» offrit Derek.

«Tu... tu ne pars pas ?» demanda Stiles, plein d'espoir.

«Veux-tu que je m'en aille ?» demanda Derek.

«Non,» admit Stiles. «Non, je ne veux pas. Ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière-»

«Ton père m'a expliqué,» dit Derek, coupant les mots hésitants de Stiles.

«Je veux que tu restes,» dit doucement Stiles.

«Et je veux rester,» confia Derek.

* * *

 **Des années plus tard...**

Stiles s'étira sur sa couverture, se tournant sur le côté. Il sourit en regardant son bébé bouger ses petits membres d'avant en arrière, s'étirant avant d'attraper ses petits orteils dans ses mains. Il plaça sa tête sur sa main, son autre main allant chatouiller le ventre de son fils.

Sammy roucoula doucement, un rire jaillit de son ventre alors qu'il souriait à son père. Sa peau était pâle, comme celle de Stiles, avec une petite tache de naissance tout près de ses cheveux, juste à côté de son oreille. Ses cheveux étaient foncés, d'une couleur d'encre qui le faisait paraître plus pâle que la plupart des autres enfants. Quand il serait assez grand pour se transformer, Stiles savait que sa fourrure serait d'un noir sombre et profond.

Stiles laissa échapper un doux gloussement quand Sammy roula sur le côté, collant son visage sur la poitrine de Stiles. Il mit sa main sous le ventre de son fils, le fit rouler avec aisance sur son dos pour regarder son visage. Il lui fit de petites grimaces, et se pencha pour simuler des morsures sur son cou et sa poitrine. Il sourit quand il entendit le rire de son fils. Il se recula, et le fixa, son sourire s'adoucissant alors qu'il remerciait les dieux de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Les yeux de Sammy bougèrent pour se poser juste au-dessus de la tête de Stiles, et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il comprit sur quoi son regard était posé. Ou plus précisément, sur qui, et cette personne était derrière Stiles.

Stiles ne réagit pas quand il sentit un poids se presser contre lui et que de douces lèvres caressèrent son épaule nue. Le bonheur l'inonda quand des bras forts et familiers s'enroulèrent autour de lui et qu'un menton barbu courut délicatement sur le creux de son épaule.

«Tu m'as manqué,» souffla Derek contre la peau de Stiles, enfonçant son visage dans la marque de compagnon qu'il avait imprimée dans le creux du cou de Stiles.

«Je t'ai entendu,» dit Stiles, s'enfonçant dans les caresses de Derek. Il savait que Derek rentrait à la maison quand il entendait des hurlements lointains se rapprochant de plus en plus à chaque heure.

Leur fils laissa échapper un doux roucoulement amusé en frappant ses jambes vers eux, souriant.

Stiles sourit en baissant les yeux sur lui et plaça une main douce sur le ventre de Sammy. «Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a déjà presque un an,» dit-il doucement.

«Il se transformera bientôt,» ajouta Derek, bougeant une main et l'enroulant autour de celle plus petite de son fils. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine quand Sammy agrippa sa main, attirant son bras plus près.

«Je crois que j'en veux un autre,» admit Stiles, en ne parlant pas plus fort qu'un chuchotement car il savait que Derek l'entendait. Il se tourna pour regarder Derek, lui offrant un sourire réconfortant.

Derek déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles, bougeant pour se placer sur lui. Sa main se déplaça pour se poser sur la hanche de Stiles, caressant la cicatrice qui barrait son bas-ventre. «Je ne te mérite pas,» souffla-t -il contre les lèvres de Stiles. «La meute ne te mérite pas.»

«Tu as changé la meute- en mieux,» le corrigea Stiles. «Je suis tien, et ils le savent,» sourit-il, tout contre les baisers de Derek.

«Non,» répliqua Derek, s'enroulant autour de Stiles. « _Je_ suis tien, et ils le savent.»

«Mon loup,» murmura tendrement Stiles, en embrassant Derek.

* * *

 **THE END**

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimés !

J'ai passée du temps sur cette traduction, comme elle est plus longue que les précédentes. J'ai cru que je n'en verrais jamais le bout, et je remercie fort fort Calliope par ce que, oulàlà ! Haha !

Je ne sais pas si vous aimez ce genre d'univers ? Moi, personnellement, j'adore ce genre d'histoire, où Stiles est un Oméga et peut porter des enfants : ça me fait gagatiser à mort, vous imaginez pas à quel point.

Donc, dites moi si vous en voulez d'autres de ce genre ou autres ?

 **La bise !**


End file.
